


30 Kisses: Roxas and Naminé

by TheKireiOnna



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKireiOnna/pseuds/TheKireiOnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much do I love you?  Let me count the kisses.  Still a crappy summary.  As always, read and review</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attention Grabber

Kiss 1: Attention Grabber

 

* * *

A young girl sat hunched over in her usual seat, pencil gripped tightly in between pale, delicate fingers. Hair fell in a stream of white gold over one shoulder, her lips and teeth coming together in a lovely combination of pink roses and white pearls.

'Scritch Scratch' The sound of paper and pencil coming together to form a masterpiece echoed throughout the room. The pure white that made up the substance was defiled by a myriad of colors finding their way onto the surface, filling it, changing it, trading elegant simplicity for rare and vibrant beauty. She studied the beginnings of her work carefully, her talented eyes roaming over it, already seeing the end result in her mind. She continued with what she was doing, humming a little tune, but even that ceased after a short while. Interruptions were not an option with any of her work, and this piece was certainly no exception.

She continued drawing, becoming one with her work and losing contact with the world around her. She became so enraptured in what she was doing that she failed to notice a certain black clad Nobody standing in front of her.

Roxas stared down at the small girl, trying to figure out how to get her attention without getting himself killed. Naminé was tougher than her small frame would suggest, and all of Organization XIII had learned to tread lightly and not disturb her when she was in the midst of the creative process. He remembered the time when the Graceful Assassin had done just that. He had walked up behind her and brought his hand down hard on her shoulder, surprising her and causing her to mar the picture that she had spent hours working on. The outcome of that incident had not been a pleasant one, and Marluxia had spent many a week sporting cuts, bruises, broken bones, and had walked with a limp. Not to mention the time when Demyx had flooded one of the courtyards of the Castle. Naminé had been outside at the time, and though there wasn't any damage done to her, her sketchpad was not so fortunate. He remembered the look on her face when he had presented it to her, bloated and soaked, all of the art therein a mere shadow of its' former glory.

It had taken him and four other members to keep her from treating Number IX to a gruesome trip back into darkness. And now here he was. Breath blew from his lips in a frustrated sigh that broke through the silence around him and rustled the jagged bangs on his forehead. This was stupid. He shouldn't be afraid of anyone or anything, least of all, a girl. After all, as the Key of Destiny, he had a reputation to uphold. 'Reputations don't count for crap if your dead,' his mind shot back at him. Naminé, meanwhile, continued sketching, blissfully unaware of his plight. It continued on in this manner for a while. The two Nobodies locked in an unknown yet perfect stalemate, the room quiet save for the soft sound of their breathing and the movements of pencil against paper. If Roxas had a heart, he imagined it would be pounding with anxiety right about now.

And then, it came to him. An idea so fool proof, nothing could possibly go wrong. He smirked as he walked closer to Naminé and bent over her unsuspecting form.

Naminé started in surprise when a hand suddenly found its' way into her line of vision, pushing her sketchpad down and away from her. She lifted her head to glare at the person who dared disturb her work and found two deep blue orbs locked with her own. She let her body tense up, about to exact divine punishment on this fool who dared to get in the way of her precious drawings. But that idea was immediately shot down. Everything seemed to happen at once. Naminé's eyes narrowed and her arm shot out at Roxas. Roxas's hand went out in response and clamped down hard on the appendage. Naminé stopped, shocked by how fast he moved. Roxas took the chance to slide his hand up her face, leather cased fingers coming to rest in pale locks. Snapping out of her stupor, she opened her mouth to yell at him, but found that she couldn't, due to it suddenly being occupied.

There he was, his hands entwined in her hair, their mouths pressed together. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife... or a Keyblade. Roxas rolled his eyes at the bad joke. For a moment, neither moved, breathed, or spoke. Not that they could, anyway. Number XIII briefly wondered how many ways she was going to kill him. He was drawn out his gloomy thoughts by soft hands wrapping around his neck. He started a bit, before he realized what she was doing and relaxed. Her sketchpad, which had been in his grasp, fell unnoticed to the floor as his other hand went to join it's twin. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, before Roxas detached his mouth from hers and stood at his full height. As Naminé stared up at him, still in a slight daze, she took note of the smirk that crossed his lips. "What?" she raised an eyebrow. The smirk never fading, XIII cleared his throat.

"Now that I finally have your attention." It was hard to miss the smugness and sarcasm intermingled in his voice, "I've been sent to tell you that it's time for dinner." The young witch's eye twitched. "You mean," she started, "that you kissed me just to get my attention for dinner?! Whatever happened to just tapping me on the freaking shoulder?!"

"After what you did to Marly? Hah! Yeah right. I'd like to keep my body in perfect working condition, thank you."

Mission accomplished, Roxas turned and started for the door. "Roxas" he looked over his shoulder at Naminé. Her fingertips ghosted over her forehead, and her face still held that look of exasperation. "Why do you always do this? If you want to "get my attention." She mimicked his voice," Then why don't you just do it in a normal fashion?" "I already explained that to you, didn't I?" He rested his hands behind his head. "And besides," he continued after a moment. " If I didn't do any other way but this, it wouldn't be fun." And on that note, he waltzed out the door, leaving young girl with only her thoughts.

Naminé stared after him for a minute before standing up from her chair. It was always the same with him. He would come in, stand there for a while, and then kiss her to get her attention. And she, like an idiot, fell for it every time. And it wasn't even a normal kiss either. It was one of those slow, hot ones that made your toes curl and your insides heat up. Did he even know the effect his kisses, he had on her?! Of course he did, that's why he did it. The rumbling of her stomach told her that she didn't have time for this. Sighing, she picked up her sketchbook from where it had fallen, setting it gently on the table. Shelving her thoughts for now, she followed Roxas lead and left, shutting the door gently behind her.

On the table, the picture of her and Roxas, holding hands and gazing softly at each other, sat waiting to be completed.

 


	2. Hugs

 

Kiss # 2: Hugs

* * *

  
_'What to do.'_ Fingers unfolded one by one, ticking off numbers to silent ideas. _'What to do, what to do, what to do.'_ This was repeated several more times as she tried to look at her options.

It seemed that our dear little Naminé had a problem. Apparently she had been trying for the past several minutes to think up something to draw. And for the past several minutes, every idea she had ended in failure.

Ugh. She didn't want to draw the same thing over again, nor did she feel like transferring one of her earlier works to canvas. So now what could she do?

It wasn't often that she would lose her creative drive. And by not often, we're talking 'once-in-a-blue-moon' not often. But even so, there were moments when Naminé would lose sight of the artistic ocean and be plunged into a dry spell. Moments a lot like this one. She sighed and slipped into an unladylike posture, a hand securing her sketchpad so it wouldn't fall.

She had had experiences with artist block before, anyone who made the arts their passion would, but never to the point that she could draw absolutely nothing. The very thought made her physically ill.

 _'Maybe'._ A voice in the back of her head decided to use the opportunity to speak up. _'The reason you're having so much trouble is because 'he' isn't here.'_

Naminé started, sitting up in her seat with a frown. "No it's not! That isn't the case at all!" But still... her eyes moved around, surveying the stark white of her room with a less than happy glance. She had to admit that it was lonely with only herself for company.

 _'See ?! I told you!'_ It hadn't even been two minutes before the voice was back, and more annoying than ever. _'And who's gonna make that loneliness go away? I know, and you spell it R-O-X-A-'_

"Enough!" She screamed (mentally I might add).  Was she really this annoying? "You are reading way too into this."

 _'But you know there's more to it than you say. He's your muse. And without him your creative well is barren and dry'_. The notes of triumph were played softly but certainly.

"Will you shut up ?!" Naminé hissed. She resisted the urge to say "Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it." "The only reason I'm having any trouble at all is because I'm not used to being alone when I'm working. And that's it," she replied. "There's no more to it than that."

The voice continued as per usual, but there was no mistaking that air of uncertainty. _'If you're sure.'_ It sing-songed.

"I am." And the tone of finality brought an end to the conversation.

Naminé breathed out. She needed to get some more friends, if all she could do was talk to the voices in her head all day.

The sound of an opening portal went unheard, as did the sound of someone coming up behind her until a short greeting of "Hey" had Naminé launching out of her seat and a good foot into the air. With eyes the size of dinner plates and her hair quite literally standing on end, she clutched her sketchpad to her chest as if to protect herself.

Light laughter caught her attention and she turned to give the intruder a glare/pout.

"Rox-aaaaassss." A strange sound, one you would never think to from the young artist, had now made its' way past her lips. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" The pretty melody of his chuckles faded from the room and said Nobody pushed back his hood, blue spheres still twinkling with merriment. "I'm sorry, Nam. I didn't mean to scare you." A few short strides and he was standing by her chair. Fingers traveled over and through her hair, pushing and tugging the strands back into place.

"So, what's wrong? Why are you so on edge?" The appendage stilled. "Marluxia giving you a hard time again?" Naminé tilted her head up to look at him. Those once clear eyes were now dark and his lips were pressed into a thin, firm line. It was no secret that Roxas disliked the eleventh and twelfth members mainly because of their penchant for bullying her.

Breath shaped into an exasperated sigh. "Yeah. He's always going on about my sketches, saying things like, 'they're not good enough, your lack of commitment is beginning to show, could you hurry it up?' Anal bastard. I'd like to see him pull a masterpiece out of his butt in two hours time. He must think I'm Van Gogh or Monet or something."

A startled expression was quickly hidden behind a chuckle. "Yeah, that does sound like Marly. The 'anal bastard' part especially." Distantly he wondered where she picked up that kind of language. Oh well, he'd ask later. As for the artists... _'Demyx must be reading to her again.'_

He let his thoughts turn to the Melodious Nocturne. All things considered, he rather liked Demyx. His fellow member held a friendly aura about him and possessed a kind, gentle disposition. It was him that Naminé spent her time with when he was sent out on missions, and Roxas greatly approved.

"But enough about flower power." Naminé's hand crept softly over the one still wrapped in her hair. He noted the sharp contrast of her white skin to the black of his glove. "This is our time."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah." It was so easy to forget being mad when he was around her... it was easy to forget everything. Wandering over to the other side of her table, he pulled out the chair and took his seat. They lapsed into a comfortable silence then, Roxas lost in his thoughts and Naminé drawing contentedly, as if her artists' block had never occurred.

It wasn't a little while later when Naminé was drawn out of her paper constructed world by the sound of rustling. Her attention was drawn away from her latest sketch and across the room to its' frequenter. Roxas had taken something out of his pocket and was now working at it, taking care so it was not damaged. Naminé watched him for a time before laying her sketchpad in her lap and cocking her head, curiosity now thouroughly piqued.

"What is that?"

Roxas' movement stilled and he lifted his head, blinking at her. "What, you mean this? Here, take a look." He extended his arm, bringing the object closer so she could see. Once within her line of vision, she lifted herself slightly off her seat to examine it.

It was small and oddly shaped, its' base nearly the width of a knickle with a thin, pointed top. It was covered by a thin layer of foil, and brown lines traveled up the sides in rows of three. Naminé looked up from the Key's hand and into his face. "This still doesn't answer my question. What is it?"

"It's a Hug."

"A Hug?" The young witch quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeah." the sweet was retracted and its' cover pulled back.

"I got them when I went on a mission to this strange world. They were being sold at a factory of some kind." He waved his hand dismissively and replaced the crumpled packaging inside his pocket, holding it back out. She could see the similarities clearly now. Dark lines travelled up over the sides in rows of three. But this was very different compared to the shiny counterpart. It looked warm and creamy. Naminé found herself staring at the strange candy in wonder. She'd never seen anything like it...

She forced herself out of her awe induced stupor and back into reality. "They're actually pretty good, though you can't immediately taste the milk chocolate part, and even when you get to it, only vaguely." Before the witch could question him further, Roxas had taken the Hug back, set it between his teeth, and bit down, splitting it neatly in half. Taking one part into his mouth, he took hold of the remnant and turned it around to show her.

Oh, so _that's_ why they were called Hugs. At the very center, surrounded by the white cream, sat an arch of milk chocolate. Small, doll like hands folded over the sides of Roxas's larger one, bringing it forward so that it could be perused at an even closer angle.

XIII started at her touch. The tell-tale heat on his cheeks let him know he was blushing. Chancing a glance at Naminé, he was relieved to find her still preoccupied with his hand and the bit of sugar that rested there. Good. He really didn't want to explain why his face looked like Axel had set it on fire.

"I wish I could see things like this." The words were so quiet, he wondered at first if he had heard them at all. He looked at Naminé. Her eyes gave off a sad light and her expression reeked of wistfulness. ' _Not that Nobodies have hearts to feel those with.'_ Roxas told his annoying subconscious to shut up and listened to Naminé when she spoke again.

"I mean, you must have seen over a hundred worlds since you've been in the Organization." _'Well, maybe not that many.'_   But the girl continued and he felt that he shouldn't interrupt. "I want to see the same things you have, the same places and people." She spoke softly, almost to herself. "I wonder, what kind of sights would greet me when I arrived? Would it be beautiful, dull? Would the tempurature be hot, cold, or just right?

"And I wonder, how I would feel about that world? Would I fall in love at first sight? Or would I want to run screaming the moment I got there?" She let slip a little laugh and he couldn't help but smile. She was so... he had no words to describe her. But the smile faded and she broke off with a sigh. "All of you see so many wonderful things every day. I wish I could as well, even if it were only once. But I think... no, I _know_ it's impossible."

She ceased to speak, blue eyes losing their dreamy quality and mouth inverting into a sad frown. The Key of Destiny stared at her, allowed the dagger of guilt to pierce his flesh. And why? Because everything she said was true. He had been to many places and worlds. And while missions had prevented sightseeing, the facts were unchanged.

While he was outside, traipsing around without a care, she was here, trapped in the room that served as both sanctuary and prison. She was just a servant to them. She had no freedom to take for granted. And he knew it, knew that she was lonely. Sure, he visited her every day, and Demyx was certainly no stranger to her either...

But quick fixes are just that. Never meant to last long. They wouldn't help ease the pain, the emptiness. Roxas pursed his lips, and silently vowed to do all in his power so Naminé would never have to feel used or alone again. He would undo the damge most of the Organization had done.

Roxas blinked, lowered his gaze. But how? Sure, it sounded easy enough in his head, but when the time came to act upon his ideas, it was quickly proven to be a lot easier said than done. Roxas pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as he thought. Deep blue irises roamed the room, stopping as they fell on his hand, still enveloped in hers with the piece of chocolate at its' center.

Hmm...maybe he didn't know _all_ of what to do, but he did know where to start.

Naminé raised her head and offered her companion an apologetic smile. She had completely forgotten he was there. "I didn't mean to ramble like that," she amended. "I'm sorry Roxas." She inwardly cursed herself for exposing the deepest of her secrets.

But Roxas only shook his head. "Don't be. Besides, I love the sound of your voice."

Naminé stared, looking both pleased and embarrassed, a blush staining her cheeks an attractive pink. He smiled again. He had not meant to divulge that little piece of information, but hey, what's done is done. Besides, if she gave him looks like that all the time, he'd be more than happy to tell her all the things he loved about her.

He stopped, stunned.

 _'Wait, wait, wait...did I just say love?'_ It was true. For a long time he had non-felt something for her. All those visits he made weren't just for her benefit, however selfish that might sound. It was there, in plain sight. He 'loved' this girl, the one whom everyone called a witch. Impossible though it may seem, that was how it was. _'Hey, what did I just say about having feelings?'_

 _'And what did I just say about shutting up?'_ Roxas decided to cut the 'conversation' short before he really went crazy. He turned his attention back to Naminé. "Hey." A blond head moved so its' owner could look directly at him.

"Would you like to try one?" He nodded at his hand.

Naminé turned her eyes upwards as a finger touched her lips. She looked so cute when she was debating.

'Oh damn, have you got it bad.' The voice was back again. But this time, Roxas didn't try to argue. There was no point in denying the truth. Naminé meanwhile, had reached her verdict and turned back to him, lips titled up in an unsure smile. "Sure, why not?"

Roxas nodded, a grin of his own rising to meet hers. "Perfect." He brought a hand to his mouth and inhaled the melted substance, frowning at the mess it left on his glove. A mental note was made to clean it later. "But first, I'm gonna need something." Platinum locks went swaying as their owner's head was tilted to the side. "Oh? And what's that?"

"Your permission."

A lifted brow joined the tilted head. Her permission? He'd only be giving her a piece of candy, why in Kingdom Hearts' name would he need that? In fact, she was about to open her mouth and ask him that very question...

Only to find him not where he once was.

The Memory Witch blinked and frowned, twisting her body this way and that, trying to ascertain where the boy had gone. She turned back around, preparing to let loose a huff...

A face full of black leather was there to greet her.

She yelped, and a jolt caused her chair to rock dangerously, threatening to send her tumbling if not for the pair of hands that reached out to grab the sides before she fell.

"Hmmm. That would have only ended in pain, right Nam?" Roxas gave a snarky grin as he backed away from the still shaken Nobody, putting his hands on the table and hefting himself up onto his previous seat. Naminé was still recovering from her "scare" and looked up at her savior.

All feelings of gratitude left her when she took notice of where he now roosted.

"Roxas." A dangerous growl. "What do you think you're doing?"

The boy balked, and blatantly ignored her question. "You said you wanted one right?" One hand inched toward his pocket, while the other gently touched her face. "So, I'm sharing."

One of his feet wrapped around the legs of her chair, pulling her closer.

"Naminé?" He spoke to her. His voice was soft and inquiring. "Do you trust me?"

"Huh? What?" Her mind struggled to keep up. "What are you talking about? What's going on? And get your butt _off_ my table!"

A contemplative look was leveled at the ceiling. "Nah. I'm good." Roxas leaned in as close as he dared; one hand gently touched her shoulder, the other still tracing her cheek. A moment passed as he watched her, head tilted forward, looking as if she was struggling with something.

"Naminé?"

Her face rose to meet his. Their noses were almost touching. Roxas' gaze hadn't wavered an inch. He asked again. "Do you trust me?" His voice radiated curiosity, but there was no mistaking the undercurrent of doubt that lingered there.

Naminé spoke. And there was no uncertainty in her voice or mind. "Yes."

Another Hug was retrieved. Keeping his eyes on hers, he stripped the candy of it's foil, placed it between his lips, then leaned forward and fixed their mouths together.

It was unlike anything he had ever tasted. His tongue snaked into her mouth, touching and exploring, encouraging her to join in the dance. The snack warmed and melted, filling them with its' unique, dual flavor. He moved around it, reached past it, ignoring that taste in favor of hers.

She was like sugar and honey, with just a hint of vanilla. Roxas hummed, delving ever deeper. The piece of candy had by then been dissolved and long forgotten by both. There was only her. Pure, sweet and utterly addictive.

And he knew, for as long as he lived, that he would never be able to get enough.

An uncomfortable pressure came on. The irksome reminder that they needed to breathe had him pulling away, separating himself from her. Eyes slid open and the sky and sea clashed. Then he simply lowered his forehead to hers.

Silence reigned supreme. Roxas took it upon himself to dethrone it.

"So...," he began, words like fog creeping over a field. "What do you think?"

Naminé, for her part, sat stock still, her eyes hazy and lips transformed into plump red cherries by his kiss. At last she spoke. "I think," she breathed with equal softness; her smile as delicious as her flavor, "that chocolate is good for you."

He chuckled and relaxed, unaware that he had become otherwise.

A loud chiming resounded from somewhere in the castle. The teens glanced beyond the door and toward it, faces wrapped in sadness. They knew what that meant. Visiting hours were over.

"That's my cue. I'll see you later, Nami." He slid from the table and raised his arm, opening the portal in one fluid motion. He walked toward it. Naminé looked on, watching his retreating form in silence. When he was on the precipice of the swirling night, his head turned, and he gazed at her over his shoulder.

"So..." he started. Naminé only waited for him to continue. "Same time tomorrow?"

A splash of red washed across her face. He was afraid she might faint with all the blood rushing to her head. But she only smiled and answered with a shy, "uh-huh."

Roxas smirked devilishly. "I can't wait," and barked out a laugh to match as her cheeks went from stop sign to Hellfire. "See ya later." Then he turned and vanished into the portal with a casual wave.

Naminé stared at the smoky whisps of blackness before turning and picking up her abandoned sketch pad and beginning to draw. But she'd only been a minute or so at it when she stopped and tipped her head to the ceiling.

"Huh." She licked his taste off her lips and smiled.

She couldn't wait either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading over these ever since I decided to re-post them, and I've been seeing a lot of mistakes. All this to say, I may be doing some editing over the next couple of days. So, heads up. But anyway, please tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm re-posting this story here, as I've wanted to finish it for a while (even though it's old as sin). As I said on my ff.net account, I need help with some of the themes. If you have any ideas or want to see a certain theme, send me a message.


End file.
